1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device that can perform a payment function using a near-field wireless communication module and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Meanwhile, mobile terminals have advanced from handheld devices to wearable devices that can be placed on the human body. Such wearable devices include smart watches, smart glasses, and HMDs (Head Mounted Displays). Further, efforts to provide various financial services and payment services by adopting near-field communication technology, such as, NFC (Near Field Communication), using such wearable devices are underway. Here, NFC (Near Field Communication) is a contactless short-haul wireless communication typically employing a frequency band of 13.56 MHz and enables data transmission between NFC chip-equipped terminals within a short range of about 10 cm.
In addition, in order to conduct a variety of financial services and payment services using the NFC technology, the wearable devices need to previously retain information relating to a payment method (e.g., a credit card), and in such case, if the payment method is lost, the information retained in the payment method may be subject to malicious leakage. In particular, the wearable device, which is placed on the user's body, has a relatively small size and thus consumes less power. Accordingly, the function of storing information relating to the payment method through an SIM or UICC is selectively included or excluded.